MARRIED?
by chocolatemud
Summary: This is a HirumaXOC story.. New girl.. A secret.. and BOOM.. Kekeke.. my first story actually.. rated M for safe and some chapters..
1. Prologue

Uwaaa.. This is my first story.. O My God!! I'm nervous.. o, yeah.. Sorry for the grammatical error.. really.. I'm sooo sorry..

Disclaimer: the ES21 character is definitely not mine..

---

~Info~

Name: Hideaki Akane (OC, Hideaki is family name)

Hair: waist-length, black

Eyes: dark grey

Age: 16 almost 17

Family: Mom, Dad, and an older brother

Personality: Calm, caring, lovable, smart, but sometimes can be really dumb.. when you first meet her, she's really shy.. however, when she start to know and believe you, she's a childish yet mature one..

---

Prologue

This story begin when the Deimon Devil Bats team is going to do their death march..

"Where's that damn girl, huh.." whispered a boy with a pair of sharp coal black eyes, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and spiky haired blonde. "What are we waiting for, Hiruma-kun?" asked a girl with green eyes that had a warm welcoming expression and short light brown hair with bangs that covered her forehead. "We have to wait the fucking mellow girl to come.." said Hiruma, the devil boy. "Who is the girl that we're waiting for?" asked the smaller boy with brown hair. Suddenly, a tall girl with black waist-length hair runs towards them. A big yellow duffle bag is on her left hand.

"Sorry (pant) I'm late (pant) Hiruma.." said the girl who has a dark grey eyes. She uses a black sleeveless t-shirt that fit her body and a yellow knee-length skirt. "Who is this girl, Hiruma?" asked the boy who looks like monkey. "Why are you late fucking mellow girl?" asked Hiruma with a devil stare. "I.. I'm sorry.. there's a delaying on the schedule.." said the girl while look down to the ground under her.

"Who is that, Mamo-nee?" asked a brown haired small boy to the light brown haired girl. "I don't know.. I never saw her, Sena.." said Mamori (the girl.. you know it, right ^^)

"And why the hell are you using a skirt?" scolded Hiruma. "OMG!! I'm sorry.. I forgot to change because I thought I was late.." said the girl. "Ahm.." Mamori cleared her throat to get the attention from the 2 objects in front of her. The two of them stare at Mamori. "Who is this, Hiruma?" asked Mamori. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. forgive me for my impoliteness.. My name is Hideaki Akane.. Hiruma told me to help, ermm.. Mamori, right?" said Akane. "I never saw you at school.." said Mamori. "Well, I'm a transferred student.. my last school's Shinryuji Naga.. Well, you know how Hiruma is.. He found me, then I'm here now.." said Akane. Suddenly, a big boy with chestnut like head comes.

"Ka.. Kane-chii.. Long time no see.." said the big boy while running and try to hug her to the death. However, Akane already jumps and make the boy fall to the ground. "Hi, Kuri-chan.. Sorry.. I make you fall.. But, I'll die if I didn't move.." said Akane with a soft smile. "Naaah.. That's Ok.. Wow.. You move to Deimon.. that's great!! " said Kurita. "Thank you Kuri-chan.." said Akane.

"Waaaw.. She's sooo beautifuuul.." suddenly the boy who looks like monkey jumps to the front of Akane. "Erm.. sorry.. you are……" Akane looks confused. "I'm sorry.. My name is Raymon Tarou.. but you can call me Monta from Joe Montana.." said Monta. "Erm.. hi, Monta.." said Akane, lil bit scared. "My name is Anezaki Mamori.. the manager.." said Mamori. "Hi, Mamori-chan.. I hope we can get along well.. I'm going to help you.. don't hesitate to tell me if I have to do something.." said the girl politely. "Sure, Akane.." said Mamori while smiling.

"And.. those are?" asked Akane while look at the rest of the team. "Oh.. This is Yukimitsu Manabu, then this is Komusubi Daikichi.. then the three of them ia the Huh-Huh Brothers.. Juumonji Kazuki, Kouji Kuroki, and Shouzou Togano.." said Mamori while pointing a bald guy, then to the small boy that look really tough, then to the boy with X mark at his right cheek, then to the black haired boy, then the last to the boy with glasses and manga in his hand. "Nice to meet you all.." said Akane shyly. "Nice to meet you to, Hideaki-san.." said Yukimitsu, while the others just nod. "Just call me Akane.. that's OK.." said Akane.

"And.. I'm Kobayakawa Sena.. Nice to meet you, Akane-san.." said Sena. "Nice to meet you too.." said Akane while smiling shyly. "And this is our coach.. Coach Doburaku" said Mamori while pointing an old man with thick mustache and eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, coach.." said Akane.

"Enough the fucking conversation.. Now change the goddamn skirt.." said Hiruma to Akane. "Hai.." said Akane. She runs to the closest toilet and change her yellow skirt to a white short pants. Then she's back with a fold bicycle. "What is this?" asked Mamori. "This? Erm.. this is a bicycle.." said Akane while start to make the bicycle.

"Wow.. Cool to the max.." said Monta. "Ah.. Thanks.." said Akane blushing. "Let's start to move you damn team.." said Hiruma all of sudden, made all of them jump. "HAI!!" they said in unison. The Huh-Huh brother, Komusubi and Kurita start to push the truck, while Hiruma shot his gun to the poor Sena, Yukimitsu and Monta. Akane starts to ride her bicycle and start to support them with a shuttered voice and shyness on her voice. Mamori and the coach stay at the truck while watching the others.

---

Please rate and review.. I need some suggestions.. Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa..


	2. Chapter 1

Several day after the first meeting..

"E.. Everybody.. breakfast is ready.." said Akane. All of them jump and run toward her. "I love everything you cook, Kane-chi.. still the best.." said Kurita. "Thank you Kuri-chan.." said Akane while smiling widely. "Yes.. that's true.. your food is delicious.. Max!" said Monta. "Thank you, Monta.." said Akane.

"Sorry, but I'm really curious.. Do Kurita and you know each other? Since when?" asked Mamori. "Ah.. yes.. we're know each other.. since.. eeer.." Kurita tries to remember. "Since middle school in Mao.." said Akane. "Yes.. and Akane is Hiruma's friend for first, then I met Hiruma, and we're friend since that time.." said Kurita again. "Hi-Hiruma's friend?" all of the team looks surprise. "So what?" suddenly Hiruma talks. "No-Nothing.." said all of the team.

"So, get ready you fucking team.. we're going to start the march again.." said Hiruma. "Ha-Hai.." said the team. They start to get ready, while Akane and Mamori start to clean the dish. Then the march starts again.

FF to the night.. Akane POV

"Aaaargh.. my foot is hurt.." said Monta and Sena in unison. You hear the two boys whined. You approach them; they sit at the tree trunks. You, Monta, Sena, Komusubi, and Mamori is already became close by the time, but you're still scared of the Huh-Huh Brothers. "Let me see.." you said while sit in front of them. They lift their pants to their knees. There's a lil bruise. You start to find a medicine in your small black bag.

"Here.. this will decrease the pain and it feels cold.." you said. She helps the boy to put the medicine. "Where's Mamori?" you ask. "Don't know.." Sena just shrug. "Hmm.. Okay.. what about Hiruma?" you asked again. The two lil boys just shake their head. "Okay.. I've to go to check the other.." you said, leaving the boys alone and walk to the Huh-Huh Brothers, but there's only Juumonji (me: the hot one..^^).

"He-Hey.. Are you OK?" you asked with tremble voice. "Yeah.. fine.." said Juumonji. "I.. I don't think so.. let me see your hand.." you said. Juumonji stares at you for a second; this makes you feel more scared. Then, he shows his hand to you. There's nothing, not event a bruise or even a red mark, but when you touches his hand, he take away his hand from your hand. "We-well, this is a medicine.. you can use it by yourself, but give it back to me if you're done.." you said. Then you runaway, scared.

After that, you get inside the truck and start to prepare to make a fast dinner. Inside the truck, there's a big refrigerator, stove and some kitchen's utensil. While cooking, you hear something from the side of the truck. You walk to the side of the truck (still inside the truck) and take a peek. Below you, there're Mamori and Hiruma. Hiruma sits there, doing something with his laptop while letting Mamori to fixed his knee.

You feel something weird. "It's hurts.." you thought while grip your yellow t-shirt. Since you and Hiruma were young, only you that fixed Hiruma's wound. He never let anyone to touch him, a tear rolls at your cheek. Suddenly, there's a noise behind you. You whip your tears and look back. There's Juumonji, standing while holding the medicine that you gave to him.

"A.. Ju.. Juumonji.. needs any things?" asked you with a fake smile. Juumonji looks lil bit surprise with the smile that you gives to him. "No.. here.. thank you.." said Juumonji, giving you the medicine. "Oh.. you're welcome.." said you. "Umm.. so, you're prepare the dinner?" asked Juumonji. "Ye-Yes.." you nod. "Ok.. so, I think I should go.. I don't want to disturb you.." said Juumonji. "Oh.. no.. you're not disturbing me.." said you. Juumonji nods, then walk out from the truck. You continue your cooking, and then you place the food at the small table.

"Dinner ready.." you shout. The boys run toward you and take the food. Then, Hiruma and Mamori walk from the side of the truck and take their food. You just sit silently beside Sena. Hiruma comes and sits in front of you. You only look down at your food, doesn't want to meet Hiruma's eyes which is staring at your weird behavior. You always greet him, because you rarely seen him at this march.

"Your food is really delicious Akane.." said Sena. "Eh.. what?" you asked while turn to see Sena's face. "Your food is delicious.." said Sena with anime sweat drops. "Thanks.." said you. "Are you Ok, Akane? You've become more silent this night.." asked Sena. "Ah.. yeah.. I'm ok.. how bout your knee?" you asked. "A lot better.. thanks for the medicine.." said Sena. "You're welcome.." said you with a little blush.

Suddenly, Togano and Kuroki walk and stop in front of you. You feel lil bit scared. "Akane-san.. Juumonji said you have a medicine that can decrease the sore.." said Togano. "And.. can we borrow it?" asked Kuroki. "Oh..sure.. I'm gonna get it.. wait here.." you get up and walk to the truck. You don't know that the devil boy walk behind you.

"Hey, Fucking mellow girl.." said Hiruma. "Gyaaaa.." you jumps while touch your chest like trying to hold your heart not to jump from your chest, and look back. The devil boy smirks at you. "What.. what is it Hiruma?" asked you still try to stabilize your heart rate. "Why the hell you call me with 'Hiruma'?" asked Hiruma. You keep silent. "Answer me you fucking mellow girl.." ordered Hiruma. "You're the one who told me so.." you answer. "Right now, call me like you used to call me.." said Hiruma. "O.. Ok.." said Akane. Hiruma's going to talk to you again, but you talks faster than him. "Sorry Yoichi, I have to give this to Togano and Kuroki.." you say with a little cold tone, and then walk away, hide your tears. Hiruma stares at you, his childhood friend, then frown because of your weird behavior.

The next 3 days.. still Akane POV..

You still avoid Hiruma, and Hiruma really feels uneasy and becomes more violent. "What happen to Hiruma?" asked Mamori to you. You shake. "Don't know.." you answer her. "He looks depressed.." said Mamori. "Yeah.. maybe.." you said. She looks at you with a weird look. "Mamori.. I'm going ride the bicycle now.. see ya.." you said with a big fake smile, then jump to the ground.

Later at the midnight..

You and Mamori always sleep at the truck, well, in the rider place. Suddenly you wake up and cannot sleep again. You look outside the window and stare at the dark starry sky and start to think about what happen lately, about you avoided Hiruma, about Hiruma who being really violent now, and you who become more silent and start to make the other worry. You wake and sit properly and slowly get out from the truck without make Mamori to wake up. You decide to take a walk to refresh your mind.

You walk at the side road, trying to think clearly. Yeah, you know that you're jealous, and mad because a stupid thing. Yeah, a promise that you made with Hiruma when you still at middle school, when you still be a brave and childish girl.

Flash Back when you were at elementary school..

_"You OK, Yoichi?" your 7 years old version with a pony tail run closer to a smaller version of Hiruma who had a black hair. "I'm Ok.." chibi Hiruma said. "No, you're not.. let me see your face.." you said. "No.. I'm Ok.. and stop bugging me.." said Hiruma. Suddenly he fell to the ground. You jumped and tackled him to the ground and saw his bruised cheek. "You're hurt.. I'm going to fixed that.." you said still sat at his stomach. "Get off me.. get off me.." he tried to push you. You opened a tube of cream. "GET OFF ME!!" he screamed at you. You avoided him and placed the cream to his cheek. He stop moving and stared at you. "Ok, I move now.." you said. "What's this?" he asked you. "This is my father's miracle medicine.." you said with a huge grin. He just stared at you. "I don't hear the thank you.." you said. He just grumbled and you just smile._

Flash Back when you were at middle school..

_You ran very fast to the American military base and found Hiruma and Kurita lying on the ground with several bruises and wounds. "Akane? What are you doing here?" Hiruma asked. "That should be my question you idiot!!" you screamed at Hiruma. You looked at him, you never knew why you become this worried if it's about the devil boy. "Playing.." he said with annoyed tone. "Yeah.." you said. You plopped down in front of Kurita and started to fix his wounds. After you finished, you move to Hiruma and started to fix his own wound. Suddenly a tear rolled down to your cheek. Hiruma looked at you and keep quiet._

_"I'm sorry.." he said to you. You looked at his eyes. "What for?" you asked with a cold town. "To make you worry.." he said again, never averted his gaze from your eyes. You looked at him, then sighed. "Just promise me, you're not going to do something reckless like this again.." you said. "Ok.. and if I do, you're going to fix my wound again, right? Because only you that I agree to touch and fixed my wound.." he said. You blushed and he smirked. "I'm not your slave.." you said, try to hide your blush. "Yeah, you're not.. but I already promise myself that only you that can fixed may wound, and off course the doctors.." he said. "Are you hitting on me?" you asked with a joking tone. "No, you god damn idiot.. just stop crying.. it pissed me off.." he said lil bit annoyed by your last statement. "O.. Ok.. just keep your promise, kay.." you nodded and still blushing 10 shades of red._

End of Flash Back

You still walk at the side of the road, until suddenly someone wrap a hand on your mouth to prevent you from screaming, then drag you somewhere. You are really scared now. "_Yoichi.. Help me!!_" you scream at your thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp.2

-Hiruma's POV-

You woke up in the middle of the night, to stare at the starry night sky, but your mind wanders and you're stuck looking back at recent events. You knew you shouldn't have pushed your team so hard, but Akane's behavior was really bugging you.

She avoided eye contact, refused to talk to you and didn't ignored your presence completely. As you stood up quietly to get outside you found Akane all alone in the middle of the road.

You hid yourself to observe her. After a couple of minutes of watching said girl, she left her pervious location and you couldn't help but notice the expression on her delicate features; sadness.

-Akane's POV-

You moved away heading towards the side of the road. When someone wrapped an arm around your waist. The same person also cover your mouth to prevent your screams from spilling out. By then you were terrified, you had no idea who your attacker may be and as he dragged you away one thought lingered in your thoughts.

'Yoichi.. Help me!!'

As your attacker continued to drag you away, you noticed that said person had the form of a boy. He dragged you towards the savanna and once you reached your destination he let go of his palm fall away from your lips.

"HEL-!…mpft."

His hand was slapped onto your lips once more.

"Shut up, you fucking mellow brat..." You tried your best to glance at your "attacker."

"I'm going to release you, but don't fucking scream alright?" It was more of a statement from the devil but your nodded once.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOICHI!! I WAS SO SCARED!!!" He snarled and covered his ears.

"I thought I told you not to fucking scream damn girl."

"So what!?!?! Then why were dragging me around like that?" You began walking towards the tree and sat down on the left. Soon after, Hiruma move towards the tree and sat down besides you.

"What happened?"

You ignored him keeping to yourself once more.

Irritated, he grabs hold of your hand and pulls you closer efficiently making you face him.

"Answer me." It wasn't a request as more of a demand. Though you stayed silent, you refused to answer…or look at the boy.

"Answer me, stupid." His voice had lowered an octave or two.

"Tch. Course I'm stupid...I'm stupid because I actually fell in love with you and I'm stupid to actually get jealous." At realization of your words you slapped a hand over you mouth efficiently shutting you up.

"You.. what?" Hiruma lifted an eyebrow a smug smirk covering his features. You turn around unable to face him as tears silently roll down your cheek. He pulls you close again and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Care to explain?" he asked. Tears streams down your cheeks as Hiruma's grip tightens and he patiently waits for you to answer.

"Remember what you told me at the American military base?" you started voice low, and cracked from the spilt tears.

-Hiruma's POV-

You closed your eyes and tried to recall your memories from the past.

"What happened back then? Hm. Oh yeah, it was the first time I started playing American Football. Since I was a new player and what not I was beaten horribly." At this more memories flooded back.

"Just promise me, that you're not going to do something as reckless as this again.." cried a small seven year old Akane.

"Alright but if I do, you're going to fix me up again, right? Because you're the only person that can touch me and fix my wounds." Replied a younger you a huge grin adorning your features.

Akane blushed and at this you smirked.

"I'm not your slave." cried Akane, desperately trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, you're not my slave…but you're the only person beside doctors that can bandage me."

Your eyes snapped open upon realization. "Tch, I can't believe I forgot. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Akane POV..

"Tch, I can't believe I forgot. Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Hiruma. Flabbergasted you stared at said boy honestly since the beginning of your friendship you had not once heard Hiruma saying he forgot something. It was rare and it shocked you to no end.

"You what?" It was really a shock and if the scowl on his face wasn't evident you would've suspected this as some cruel joke.

"I forgot and broke my damn promise," He began. "So I'm sorry…and you're not stupid." His arms tightened once more. Once more you were flabbergasted, you hadn't realized when the tears even stopped.

"Oh my gosh…..we're all going to die." you cried.

"….the fuck?" he stared down at your flabbergasted forum, his face twisted up in what could be seen as a scowl and confusion.

"You don't ever forget things, and I don't remember you ever apologizing to me ever since you grew up." Your eyes dart to his again.

"Well, that's because I have a status to maintain; as a devil, and I don't want to ruin it. You've always been with someone, as I do recall." Hiruma stared down at your forum once more his eyes softening. Which to you was another surprise, but then again today has been one huge surprise right?

"I forgive you…sorry for my stupidity." At this you snuggled into his chest enjoying his scent and warmth. Suddenly, he pushes you away, getting you to lay flat on your back as he crawls on top.

"Yo…Yoichi-," you began staring up at the blonde devil as he smirks arrogantly at you.

"What….what are you doing?" Actually at the moment you were pretty scared and though you wouldn't admit it you were also pretty embarrassed.

"Your stupidity is tolerable….since you are my wife." He began smirking at your flushed forum. As he stares into your eyes he leans in closer his lips inches from yours.

"Yo…Yoichi-" you began flushing even more.

"I like your stupidity I thinks it's cute, one of the many reasons why I married you." Hiruma replied leaning down and pressing his lips to yours closing the gap. Several seconds later he nips at your bottom lip, seeking permission.

You refuse any demands made and Hiruma being the crafty devil he is finds another way to seek entrance. He grabs your left breast, and as soon as a moan escapes your pale pink lips, Hiruma takes the chance to slip his tongue in.

Several minutes later the two of you break apart. Panting and sort of paranoid of what just happened you managed to stutter out, "W-What if they saw us."

Smirking Hiruma replied rather cockily, "They won't…" Hiruma begins, "So you ready to do it now?" As soon as that statement left his lips his hand slips underneath your shirt gliding their way up and down your waist sensually.

"N-No," Stuttered a rather flushed you as you squirmed to get out of Hiruma's grasp. His hand though continued their exploration as your blush grew darker.

"Why? You're my wife right?" Hiruma paused as if to get an answer from you, actually it was to get an answer from you to which you nodded. "Then," he lean in close as his lips were inches from yours "If you're my wife I should be able to do what I want."

Flushing brightly once more you stuttered and trembled from your position. It seemed the devil loved to embarrass or agitate. For he leaned in once more and his hand ran up the side of your body immediately recalling a reaction from you.

You slapped his hand away, "P-Pervert!" you cried thoroughly embarrassed and clearly flustered. "I-I'm just not ready yet…" flushing a bright scarlet you huffed as Hiruma smirked he leaned down and planted a kiss to your forehead.

"Alright I'll wait 'til you're ready….now, go back to the truck and get some sleep, you need it." Hiruma grinned as he stood up extending a hand to help you up and before departing he left one more kiss upon your forehead.

(me: WIFE? What? W-I-F-E!!)

Thank you for reading.. please review..


	4. Chapter 3

It was another day, another day of the long and strenuous death march. Akane rode her bicycle along the side of the road shouting words of encouragement to support the team. She urged the team to do their best as she herself smiled brightly at their progress.

Fifteen minutes later Mamori began worriedly, "Where's Akane?"

"Hmm, don't know…ah! Maybe she's further up than us." Cried Monta.

"Yeah, She was full of energy when we started and that might've made her travel further."

"HEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!! THERE'S A CITY UP AHEAD!!!" Akane magically appeared before them, worn out though the grin on her face said otherwise.

Sena, Monta and Yukimistsu had a blush adoring their features, whilst Hiruma had a huge grin plastered upon his face. Confused at their antics Akane drew near them as Hiruma pulled out a gun.

Hiruma shot the ground underneath Yukimitsu, Monta and Sena, scared for their life all three ran away leaving Akane and Hiruma standing at the truck stop alone.

Akane was oblivious to her situation as she blinked and tilted her head to the side cutely questioning "What happened? Why are you all stopping?"

"Get the hell off of your fucking bike damn wife!!!" demanded a furious blonde.

-Akane's POV-

"Get the hell off of your fucking bike damn wife!!!" demanded a furious blonde. You blinked twice, but followed his order as you slowly got off and placed it somewhere. Then you made your way back to Hiruma slowly confused as to his actions and demands, when he grabbed your hand and dragged you over to the back of a truck.

Pulling you closer he whispered rather huskily into your ear, "You want me to attack you here? Damn wife." Hiruma was rather devious, he smirked as a light blush covered your cheeks.

"W-What do you mean?" You were completely perplexed, utterly flabbergasted. 'Just what is he talking about!?!?!' Your mind was in a frazzle as Hiruma leaned in once more.

"Do you want to seduce me…damn wife." grinned a rather cunning devil.

Stuttering and flushing darker you began, "I-I-I d-do-don't understand…." Your voice had indistinctively lowered and you attempted, key word attempted to hide the blush staining your pale cheeks.

"Well, then you should look down." Hiruma demanded. You tilted your head sideways before complying and looked down to see. Your bra…..your BLACK bra totally visible through your soaked white tee. Why you wore a black bra with a white t-shirt is beyond me, but you did and soon you understood the situation.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Your face…if it's even humanly possible had darkened a considerable amount and your arms flew up to cover your chest. Hiruma had screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears way before expecting this from said wife. Honestly though the two of you were married; why were you so shy? He was bound to see you naked one day right? Right.

When you calmed down, or seemed to calm down Hiruma opened his eyes annoyed at your scream, though as soon as he opened his mouth to yell at you Mamori and the whole team appear out of no where. (When I said all, I MEANT ALL! Everyone including Coach Doburoku.)

Mamori was the first to speak as she glared at Hiruma.

"What's wrong? Did Hiruma do something to you?" You shook your head viciously as the team sweat dropped at your actions.

"NO! Nothing happened….I just…" You began, but you stopped due to the fact that it was hard to find the words you wanted to say when you're embarrassed.

"What the fuck are you all doing here? I'm not doing anything to this damn brat, so mind your own fucking business and get back to your fucking training!!!!" Screamed an out raged blonde glaring at everyone. When no one made a move Hiruma pulled out his gun and started shooting at them.

"GET BACK THE FUCK BACK TO PRACTICE!!!!" The team screamed before most scrambled back to practice and giving a shout of "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!" hoping for a cease fire of the endless bullets Hiruma seemed to possess.

Mamori however stood her ground until Sena grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"T-Thanks." You replied, a smidge glad that you were alone with him. Then again…why would you be glad?

Hiruma grinned and turned around mumbling, "Whatever, now get on the fucking truck and change, before I fucking do something."

Squeaking out a yes, you ran back to the truck arms still crossed in front of your chest. When you reached the truck you scampered in and grabbed your extra change of clothes, which happened to be a pair of skinny jeans and a brand new t-shirt.

After changing into this you grabbed your bike and jumped on; pedaling towards the city.

"Alright there's a city MAX!" Cried an overjoyed Monta as you grinned happily. While the others were still training you went off ahead of them in search of a motel for them to stay at and for you to rinse off your pretty dirty body. It had been a while since your last shower.

After hours spent searching for hotels you managed to find one, and you booked three bedrooms in an extremely beautiful hotel.

"Ah~ that was a refreshing bath!" You cried happily, pulling on your short sleeved brown dress with spankies underneath. Hiruma hummed in response, as Sena entered.

Your towel was in your hand and it was currently set to your head in hopes of drying your long black hair. As the rest excluding Kurita entered Hiruma's room.

"Yep! It sure feels good once you've taken a nice long shower to relax!!" cried Monta.

"How did we manage to afford lodging!?!?!" asked Sena, skeptical of the three rooms Hiruma somehow "booked." Mamori was by Sena's side with a towel in her hand as she helped Sena dry his hair.

Hiruma -who sat on the edge of his bed- cackled evilly as he pulled out his black notebook, flipping to a page. He was about to show Sena when said boy spoke up, "Ah…then again, I think it's better if I don't know."

Hiruma shrugged and shoved his little notebook in some secret pocket, as you smiled brightly. Sena sweat dropped at the magical disappearance of said book.

Kurita came in moments later and suggested, "Hiruma, maybe we shouldn't practice our plays now." Everyone turned to Kurita -who had mysteriously appeared out of no where- and frowned. Mostly everyone was either confused or skeptical of Kurita's suggestion.

Hiruma scoffed, "If we train individually, we won't be a fucking team and then we'll look like shit. Do you want that you damn porker!?!?!" Hiruma screeched and abruptly he turned to face Akane.

"Damn brat! Give me the book." You nodded and shifted through your bag, moments later you pulled out a white book. The cover of the book had the Devil Bat's logo and it was extremely thick. Hiruma pulled the book out of your grasp and opened it.

"This play book better be burned into the back of your fucking skulls by the time we get back!!!" Screamed Hiruma as he flipped to a page. Cards fell out of the book moments later and tumbled to the bed.

"Whoa…." Both Sena and Monta were flabbergasted at the amount of cards that fell out of the book.

Yukimitsu picked up a card and examined it before exclaiming "Oh! It seems that every card has a different tactic written on it."

"You mean…all of these…have different plays?" Monta asked curiously munching on a banana. You nodded before replying "Yes, each one has a different play and or tactic written on it."

Toganou picked up a card and studied it. "Hey, look this is the 'Sweep' tactic we used against the NASA Aliens."

"What's up with the illustra-" Sena didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Hiruma butted in.

"It's to help you memorize them in time! The image will remind you of the tactic subconsciously!!" cried Hiruma.

"Does….the illustration look bad?" You started timidly.

"No, there's so many cool pictures here! The plays are pretty awesome too!" Monta cried ecstatically.

You smiled before muttering a quiet, "Thanks…."

Monta turned to stare at you confusion etched on his face as he blinked. Realizing he was confused you mumbled, "I drew them myself…"

"Wow, that's amazing Akane….you're so cool." Monta sighed dreamily staring at you. You blinked when Monta skipped off into lala land, unaware of his current surroundings.

"Can you even perform all of those attack patterns?" Doburoku started staring at Hiruma's back. "You don't even have a tight end, do you?"

"What's a tight end?" asked Sena.

"A player who can both block and receive passes, the player must be able to perform whatever tactical role that they need to do." You began, "So in short, a tight end is someone that can do anything."

"Yes, now…get the fuck out." Then just like that everyone began to move out.

Doburoku nodded, "I'm going to go buy sake...all of you need to rest as much as you can."

"Alright, then everyone let go to bed!" cried Mamori clapping her hands together as everyone filed out of Hiruma's room.

When you were sure that everyone had left you got up yourself and began to exit when Hiruma pulled you towards him. You stumbled and soon found yourself in his lap as he turned your head towards him.

"Just…where do you think your fucking going?" Hiruma began a devious smirk beginning to form.

You flushed as he leaned in, "To bed…."

At this Hiruma's smirk widened, "Just where do you plan to sleep?" he asked his grin never faltering.

"W-Well I thought I could just share a room with Mamori." you replied nervously.

"Oh…so you don't want to share a room with your beloved husband?" A pout was etched onto his face as you flinched. His pout was then replace with an abnormally large grin.

You flushed something that seems to come naturally when you're around Hiruma as you answered definitely "No, they'll be curious."

Hiruma's grin didn't falter nor did it disappear. Instead his grin grew insanely large as he began with a mocking tone, "Then prove it~ I want you to kiss me." It was a demand, everything with Hiruma, Yoichi was a demand and you knew this.

"I-I W-Well! Uhm!" You were stuttering and completely vulnerable to Hiruma's little game. Whether or not to kiss him was the only question that lingered in your mind. It was a challenge you knew this much. Everything to this man was a challenge, but before you could even make your decision Hiruma tilted your chin up.

His hand move up to your face as he caressed your pale cheeks that were currently flushed with a brilliant red. His arm wrapped itself around your waist as he leaned in closer.

"I want a kiss, and you're not leaving till I get one." Hiruma stated boldly. You swallowed the lump in your throat, tense of the close proximity between you and Hiruma. The guy always he personal space issues anyways, not that you minded.

"A-Alright…but what if Doburoku comes back?" You replied shakily staring up into his green-gray eyes. Hiruma smirked at the blush staining your cheeks and the excuses you came up with.

He cackled "He won't come back for a while…" Hiruma replied his eyes narrowing dangerously. Though you were his wife he couldn't help but feel upset. The two of you barely spent any time together and it was slowly getting on his nerves.

He even thought about telling the whole world he was married to you. Hell it'd make his day when random bastards he didn't know would stop hitting on you. Even the damn monkey started liking you.

"A-Alright! Alright…you win." You replied as you leaned up and touched his lips with yours. Your eyes flutter shut and after a second or so later you try to pull away when he tightened his grip around your waist and pulled you closer.

Your face flared and you felt incredibly hot, Hiruma pulls away several minutes later and smirks at the red staining your cheeks.

"I-I should go now…see you tomorrow!" You stand up and try to retreat from Hiruma's room and to Mamori's room. Hiruma watched your retreating forum as he smiled knowingly to himself when you disappeared from his sight.

As soon as you're sure that you're far away from Hiruma and his antics. You wandered towards Mamori's room intent on spending the night in her room as everyone suspects. Sadly things don't work the way you want it to, seeing as Mamori was sharing her room with Sena.

You sighed and exited Mamori's room. You began to slowly make your way back to Hiruma's room. Upon entering you noticed that Hiruma was still up and watched when Hiruma beamed brightly patting a spot on his bed. Sulking quietly you made your way over to Hiruma and crawled in. Once you did he wrapped his arms around your waist and you sighed contently; soon after you drifted off to a blissful state of sleep.

-Early on the Next Morning-

You got up early and planned to slip out of Hiruma's room before anyone took notice that you did NOT stay with Mamori. You'd find a way to lie and say that you did anyways. After your shower and what not you slid out of the bathroom. Then you began to exit Hiurma's room when you noticed Hiruma was still asleep.

Sort of funny since normally he would've been up before you practicing. Smiling to yourself, you walked over to Hiruma's side and leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling the covers up and exited. Once you left, Hiruma sat up and smiled to himself.

-Later-

"COME ON SENA~!" you were riding along side Sena shouting words of encouragement to the small brown haired boy when suddenly the stone was taken away by a motorcycle. You and Sena flail running after the gang of motorcyclists in order to retrieve the stone. Sena notice the gang's hideout and ran to there whilst you followed. Upon arriving both of you realized something.

"We're separated from everyone…" stated Sena. You glance at your surroundings and paled slightly. The place was a messed up junk yard littered with parts of motorcycle engines and parts.

"What is this terrible place!!" Sena cried

You were scared out of your wits as a giant man with this huge beard sauntered over.

-Mamori's POV-

You didn't see Sena or Akane anywhere. You began to worry over it as you stride over to the boys who were pushing the truck.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sena or Akane?" you began worriedly. The guys shrugged signaling that they didn't know. Your frown deepened as you made you way towards the front.

"Hiruma, Monta-kun, Yuki-san, have you seen Sena or Akane?"

Doburoku patted your shoulder and answered, "They went to retrieve something Sena lost." You nodded a bit relived that someone actually knew.

"They'll be back sooner or later fucking manajerk. Now mind your own fucking business and get back to the truck," said Hiruma. Turning around you made your way back to the truck unaware of the scowl set on Hiruma's face at the disappearance of Akane.

-Sena's POV-

Your legs were shaking as you stared up at the gigantic man. Honestly you had never seen anyone so big and tall besides Otawara-san. Though you knew him, and he wasn't as scary as these men seemed. The man began walking towards you as you trembled.

"Hey kid…."

---

Thank you for reading!! Please review or maybe give me some input.. THANKS!! XD


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sooooo sorry.. i have a big project at school.. so, i can't update my story until now.. And sadly, i'm not able to read all of my favorite story.. (I'm soo sorry, my friend..) and, here is the next chapter.. hope you like it.. and, I'm also open for any suggestion and input.. THANKS!!

* * *

-Sena's POV-

'This guy….is enormous….' he thought, though he was still pretty confused. Akane was by his side, and he could tell that she was frightened. The huge biker staggered towards him; he started trembling. Though he's an American Football player who went up against fearsome opponents, he's still…a wimp.

"Hey kid! What's wrong, you lost?" asked the huge biker.

"No…umm….that, we're Japan….eto…..Amirikan fottobooru booii…" Sena began mixing her English with Japanese.

"Japan….American Football?" asked another biker. "Just a moment ago, a Japanese girl hitch-hiked with us, we dropped her off at San Antonio Stadium." said random biker number two. "She was looking for a Japanese Football boy, is she looking for you?"

"You must be his sister right?" the female of the group asked Akane.

Akane nodded towards the female and then turned to Sena, "Maybe it's Mamori…"

Sena turned to Akane, and asked, "What'd she say!?!?!"

Akane blinked, as she asked "You don't understand English?" he nodded and Akane sighed "Well, she said there was a girl who was looking for a Japanese Football boy."

"Yeah.. come on hop on!" The man urged, Sena saw Akane nod and fold up her bike before hopping onto the woman's motorcycle. Sena followed suit and hopped onto random biker one's motorcycle.

-Akane's POV-

The motorcyclists dropped Akane and Sena off somewhere. Then they too got off their bikes and started searching for something, or rather someone.

"Thanks." Akane began bowing her head to the two motorcyclists, before you. As you stood up once more a little girl, with bright blue hair, and dark blue eyes popped out of no where. She had on rollerblades and was currently skiing down the railing.

"HEY!! Japanese girl!! We found the boy you were looking for!!" began the man.

"REALLY!?!?!!" asked the girl, Akane took in the girl's features and thought _'It's not Mamori…'__  
_Sena turned around his eyes gleamed as he began ecstatically "Mamori Nee-chan!?!?" Though he looked, it wasn't Mamori as he expected it was the young girl on rollerblades.

"Look out!!" cried Sena as he moved to block the girl's path. Said girl fell on top on Sena and the two stared at each other. Akane stifled a laugh as she advanced towards them.

-Regular POV-

"Aren't you Taki Suzuna-san?" Sena began curiously.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE SAN!!!!!" Screamed the young girl now know as Suzuna.

"Anyways why the heck did you get in my way!!" cried Suzuna irked, seeing as Sena jumped in her way. Sena scratched his neck nervously as he smiled awkwardly.

"No, that….Sorry." Suzuna sighed as she lifted herself up extending a hand towards Sena.

"There's no need to apologize," Suzuna replied. Out of the corner of his eye Sena noticed Akane advancing towards them.

"You alright Sena?" Akane began worriedly before turning her attention towards Suzuna. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself from that fall?"

"I'm alright!" cried Sena, Suzuna nodded her head and beamed brightly. "I'm fine too, yaa~"  
Forgetting the bikers and their lovely presence, the trio was reminded once more when the leader of the group spoke up.

"Well boys and girls, have fun with the LOVE-LOVE date~" the leader began happily before turning to Akane. "Sister, you got a great brother here! Take care of him okay!" Akane nodded a sweat drop forming at the back of her head as she beamed at the bikers.

"You're annoying!" screamed Suzuna, fuming. "The guy I'm looking for is my brother!! You mistook him for someone else!" she cried.

"Well if you see a football player named Taki Natsuhiko, tell him Suzuna Taki is looking for him, alright!" She cried skating circles around the bikers. The biker and his friends nodded, they then hopped onto their bikes and drove off.  
Sena and Akane began to make their way towards Suzuna.

"T-Taki-san." Sena began once he caught up to her. She turned around a glare set onto her features as she fumed.

"I already told you Sena don't call me that!! Don't associate me with that brother of mine!!" Suzuna cried, Sena sweat dropped and was sent into his own little world when Akane extended a hand towards Suzuna.

"My name is Hideaki Akane, but feel free to call me Akane," Akane grabbed a hold of Suzuna's hand a shook it all the while smiling.

Sena finally snapped out of his state of shock before stuttering "Sorry S-S-Suzuna."

After the formalities the three of them sauntered towards the San Antonio stadium, when a cry of "SUZUNA~" was heard and the threelooked back to seea blonde haired guywith a goatee.

-Sena's POV-

Sena lookedback and saw a man with blonde hair and a goatee, he was incredibly tall and he was casually sittng on the chair with one leg on top of the other. Sena sweat dropped and turned to his side. There stood Akane shocked at the occurring scene in front of her.

When Sena turned to theback once more a couple of sweat drops formed at the back of his head. Suzuna stood on the top of her brother's back as she bounced up and down on him.  
"Stupid brother!!! Do you any idea how worried Mom was because of you!?!?" Suzuna screamed angrily.

"You love for me is too violent my sister~! NO! WAIT! ALRIGHT!!! I'm sorry~" cried the tall blonde man, Suzuna halted in her assault.

"You don't understand, Suzuna….this is my dream." Began the man who you now deemed Taki.

"Are….are you okay?" questioned Akane.

"Oh~ you are beautiful my lady, I'm Taki Natsuhiko and you are, my princess?" asked Taki extending a hand towards Akane.

"Stupid brother!" Cried Suzuna whacking Taki across the head with her hand. "Stop hitting on Akane! And…he's fine, don't worry about him."

Suzuna then turned to her brother, "Now, as for you Taki, go and take the test! Show 'em your true talent!!"

-Regular POV-

Sena was persuaded to take the test with Taki, though he found it as an amazing way of practice. Akane watched Sena worriedly, though she tried her best to cheer him on. As the game began Suzuna made her way towards Akane directing her to the phone booth.

Suzuna motioned towards Sena, "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked.

Akane nodded, "Yeah, he'll probably be alright." she replied as she picked up the receiver and began dialing a number.

-Akane's POV-

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?! YOU FUCKING BRAT THE FUCK DID YOU GO!?!?!" screamed Hiruma.

"Sorry?" Akane replied meekly shriveling away from the phone at Hiruma's loud outburst.

"Sorry? The fuck!?!? I have to deal with the fucking manager's constant whining and all you fucking say is sorry!?!! She sounds like a fucking mom who lost her fucking kids, do you know how annoying the bitch is!?!?" ranted Hiruma, huffing at his current problem.

"…Sorry Hiruchi~." She replied smiling to herself at how pissed he was. In her opinion Hiruma was so adorable when he was mad. This was no exception.

Hiruma huffed on the other side and she smiled again, "Where do we go to meet up with you guys?"

Hiruma asked where the two of them were currently at and you gave him the directions, he pulled up a on his laptop and began to give Akane directions on how to get where he and the rest of the team were.

Akane jotted down the directions and began, "Alright, make a right after the sign….ok….sorry Hiruchi~….tell them we're alright, then…we can't meet up with you right away though, there's something Sena has to do first."

"WHAT-" Hiruma began, but he was abruptly cut off by Akane.  
"Sorry Hiruchi, but I have to go…maybe I can get you that tight end player you need~! See ya~!" Akane beamed happily, separating the receiver from her ear, but before she hung up she heard a faint "The fuck did you start calling me fucking Hiruchi….damn wife."

Akane beamed and hung the receiver up on it's cradle. Strolling toward the field she stood next to Suzuna when she asked, "You think Sena will be okay?"

Akane turned facing the petite girl, smiling and turning to face the field she replied, "Yeah, he'll be fine. He might have a weaker build than most football players, but he has a lot of determination."

Suzuna nodded and Akane blinked, "Hey…Suzuna, when you told your brother to do his best…..did you mean it?" Suzuna stopped cheering for a bit, turning her head towards Akane, she blinked.

"Well…..it's obvious isn't it? Not a single high school would put my brother in their team, but that idiotic brother of mine has always dreamed of becoming a famous NFL player."

Akane frowned "Suzuna, you have to believe in your brother. If he wants to do something, he can achieve his goals if he tries right? Besides he's a great guy, and I'm sure he'll be even more motivated f you cheered him on." Once she finished she beamed brightly.

Suzuna nodded, and then turned to Akane, "You're not falling for him are you?" she asked curiously.

Akane scoffed, "Nope, not at all….actually I like someone else…" and with that she turned away blushing at the mere thought of the devil himself. God, he had such a huge impact in her life it wasn't the least bit funny. Though she had to admit…he was the sweetest person she had ever met.

Akane and Suzuna began walking towards the stadium and her "antenna" perked up.

"So~ who do you like Akane~?" Akane flushed and shook her head violently.

"I can't tell you, just know that he's a second year at my school and he's in the football team." Suzuna's antenna perked up once more and she cackled insanely, whilst Akane sweat dropped and mentally stabbed herself for releasing too much info.

The try-outs started and Akane and Suzuna cheered on the two boys. Taki was an egotistical guy who tried to out shine Sena. He was actually very flexible, the guy could actually catch really good, and what surprised Akane even more was the fact that he could block.

The try-outs were actually shorter that she imagined, the inspector who was examining the players began calling out the names of the guys who made the team. Sadly Taki didn't make it, and the four of you exited. If you had stayed longer the four of you would've heard the name "Sena Kobayakawa" being called.

-Outside-

Taki was depressed that he didn't make the team, what was worse was now he had to give up his dream. Sena frowned and decided to intervene.

"Erm, Taki-san, at my school there's a midyear entrance exam coming up….so would you….join the Deimon Devil Bats?" asked Sena.

Taki was shocked, flabbergasted, though he managed to stutter out a "R-R-Really?"  
Suzuna beamed, "That's great!! It's amazing! He's asking you to join their high school football team!!"

"AHA~! I'm not that desperate, I'm not going to just join any team." Taki replied obnoxiously. Suzuna was irked, and doing what she does best she whacked her brother across the head….hard.

Needless to say Taki was knocked out for a bit.

-Later, Regular POV-

"Yo~" Akane called out to Hiruma lifting up a hand and flashing a peace sign. Hiruma scoffed and turned around acting all cool and suave, but she knew better; he was glad that she were alright.

Akane was exhausted needless to say, cheering for Sena and Taki was….strenuous.

Sena beamed when he drew near, running towards the truck quickly. Doburoku watched as Sena drew near, though he was surprised. In such a short time the young boy had almost mastered running.

"Sena, tomorrow you have a new training regime, you'll continue running, but you'll run in a zigzagged pattern." Doburoku called out to Sena. Sena nodded while Suzuna and her brother Taki advanced towards them.

"Oh! Hiruchi~, I brought someone here with me, meet Taki Natsuhiko and Taki Suzuna!" exclaimed Akane gleefully.

Hiruma scoffed, "Why the fuck would I care, and besides," Hiruma grabbed her arm pulling Akane closer, "Since when did I get such a fucking cutesy name?" he whispered pulling her into a hug.

She flushed it wasn't everyday that Hiruma was so affectionate. Today was different, she wondered what was wrong with him, but Akane didn't want to ask.

"Damn wife….glad you're safe…." and with that Hiruma pulled away and left.

That night everyone gathered around the campfire, Akane sat next to Hiruma leaning against said boy. Everyone didn't seem to notice as they were watching Mamori cook. Normally it would've been Akane, but since she was so tired Mamori had offered to cook instead.  
Once the food was done everyone began eating as Akane began explaining what happened today.

thanks to read my story..


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hei.. this the next chapter also.. hope you like it..

* * *

The Devil Bats truck was out of gas. Everyone pitched in to try their best at stopping a car. Hiruma decided it would be a good decision to bomb some cars; fortunately Kurita stopped him claiming it was too dangerous.

Afterwards Kurita put his best effort in with his "Funuraba" which was just as dangerous.

Taki -what with his self centric style- wore a suit and gleamed, until mud was splashed on him.

Sena tried bowing and asking politely, Monta decided to help and help up a sign that said "SLOP!" which was suppose to say "Stop." Unfortunately all of their efforts were in vain.

Suzuna sighed "Man you guys are useless, leave the job to us!!"

Sena sweat dropped and stuttered "U-U-Us?"

Soon Akane, Suzuna, and Mamori stood on the side of the road posing in order to stop a car. Each wore clothes that flattered themselves. Mamori wore some white skinny capris and a red tube top whilst Suzuna wore a white tube top and a pair of black shorts.

Akane however wore a white t-shirt, the neck was cut off a bit and one of the sides was lower than the other, she accompanied this with red short, shorts.

Akane and Mamori each donned a bag, pretending to need a ride. Immediately a car stopped-a bit violently might I add- once the driver saw the three girls.

Days later, Yukimitsu fell behind, though his determination never faltered and he caught up with the group. A few days after the team made it to Las Vegas!!! (YA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Checking into a hotel, the boys immediately went to their room to sleep. They left their dinner out, and untouched.

-Akane's POV-

"Spend the night with me." said Hiruma, grabbing Akane's hand and pulling her towards his room.

"But….Hiruchi~," she didn't get a chance to finish, as she was pushed into his room and onto his bed. Hiruma locked the door while Akane sat on the bed fidgeting nervously before lying back. Hiruma sauntered over and plopped down, resting his head on her stomach. He was panting hard, seeing as he tried to hide his drowsiness from the others.

"You made it…" Akane murmured stroking his head soothingly.

"We made it…" Hiruma murmured back, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, he head still nested into your stomach. The strokes on his head ceased as she smiled fondly at said devil.

"Hmm, now go to sleep." Akane whispered loud enough so he could hear.

"Mmmm…." murmured Hiruma before drifting off. Akane smiled briefly; several minutes later she had already dozed off.

-The Next Day-

Each individual member of the Deimon Devil Bats was dressing up, for an event, or for their case to go to a casino. It was a method to help pay off their new coach's -Doburoku- debt.

The boys went semi-formal wearing a dress shirt and some slacks, whilst the girls went full out.

Mamori wore a scarlet dress that cascaded down her legs, the straps were thick and her hair was up in a tight bun. To accompany her dress she wore bright red heels.

Suzuna's dress was a cute purple halter top that flared out towards the middle and scrunched up at the bottom. Suzuna's hair was left down and she paired her dress with black flats.

As for Akane she wore a spaghetti strapped black dress, a gray silk ribbon that was tied into a bow. The ends of the dress were also covered in the gray silk. Akane had a black material that was draped against her arms.

Akane's hair was curled and tied to the side loosely with a silver ribbon. She wore black heels that were at least seven inches high, the heels were a cute and classic design. At the bottom the fabric of the heel crossed forming an "x" and the top had a similar design.

Once the girls finished, they stepped out of their room. As they stepped out the boys gawked at their appearance. It rendered most speechless; as for Monta…..the monkey was a drooling, gaping fool.

-Akane's POV-

"Get inside the fucking casino…NOW!!!" Hiruma ordered, pulling out his gun menacingly. The team rushed into the casino as Hiruma grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her towards him.

"You look stunning," to this he grinned "and you're all mine~" he chimed happily.

-Regular POV-

The team started to break apart; each going about their separate ways. The Huh-Huh brothers, Komusubi, and Kurita each tried the slot machine.

Komusubi won a huge amount of coins, making the three so called brothers insecure. The four started a minuscule war, whilst Kurita tried his luck by using his "Funuraba." Sadly he was arrested by security, for damage of public property.

Frustrated with the slot machines, the three Huh-Huh brothers tried their hands at selling their clothes; which resulted with arrest. By the end of the night, Komusubi was the only one left with winnings.

Sena and Monta tried their hands at Russian roulette, the two won over and over again. Mamori, Suzuna and Taki played CRAPS, the two diced game. Mamori would win continuously while Taki lost.

During their midst of playing Sena and Monta unfortunately lost, resulting in the loss of all the money previously won. The team disappointed at the lost would beat Monta. Said monkey boy would have many bruises by the end of the night.

Bored with gambling the team went in search of Hiruma who was currently at the Black Jack table. Said devil was winning…continuously. It sort of made the team wonder if he cheated.

Suddenly Monta began curiously, "Where's Akane?"

The team jumped in surprise when a voice behind them asked, "Did you all win?"

-Akane's POV-

Akane found the team and had just asked if anyone won anything. Most had a downcast look and others where missing. Akane silently wondered what exactly they had done when she was gone.

"Oh…only Komusbi and Mamori won something." Suzuna replied, down casting her eyes as she silently brooded.

Akane nodded in understanding as she saw a look of curiosity spreading across everyone's face.

"Why is security standing behind you?" Suzuna asked inquiringly, tilting her head to the side as she stared up at the two men standing behind decked out in black suits and ominous sunglasses. It was ridiculous though, this was such a dim casino you had no idea why they needed sunglasses.

Though Akane had to admit they did look very intimidating. She was pretty sure they'd pee their pants if they ever went up against Hiruma though. It was just how her husband was; dark, hostile and sinister. She loved him though, and that was all that mattered.

"Err, well you see…." Akane began trying to explain as she flailed her arms wildly.

"You won all those chips?!?" Sena questioned, his eyes widening.

Akane beamed and nodded, "Yeah!"

The team was quite astonished at the news that dear little Akane Hideaki actually won all those chips.

"Black Jack…" Hiruma began creeping up from behind.

"So you won too?" Akane queried tilting your head sideways and staring at him innocently.

"Of course!" Hiruma remarked inching closer by the second. "I never fucking lose, you should know that by now….damn brat."

Once he was within an arms length he reached out and grabbed Akane's hand, pulling you towards him. Hiruma then commenced towards the cashier, to trade in chips for money.

"You can pay for your debt now, Doburoku!!" Akane exclaimed blissfully.

Doburoku was thrilled and the team was also delighted that Doburoku was now debt free, even Hiruma cracked a small smirk.

Akane beamed, "Let's go somewhere before we head back to the hotel!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Everyone cheered happily and advanced towards a small club across the street.

Everyone entered and Akane sat at a booth, Hiruma sliding in with her shortly after. He slid his arm around her waist surreptitiously, all the while nuzzling her neck when people weren't looking. As this occurred a small shiver went down her back.

"Want to have a little bet with me?" Hiruma asked seductively leaning in closer as a minute blush spread across Akane's face. She slowly turned to face him, "What kind of bet?"

Hiruma smirked, "Let's dance and I'll explain once we're out there." To this he stood up and took her hand in his. It was then that the team noticed and stared at the two of them skeptically.

Hiruma turned and shooed them off with a "The fuck you looking at!?!? I'm trying to hold a bet here, you fucking faggots."

The team sweat dropped and slowly backed away in fear. Meanwhile Mamori was glaring at Akane resentfully; though she failed to realize this for Akane was slowly being dragged to the dance floor by Hiruma.

Once the two of you reached the dance floor, Akane began to dance.

"What's the bet?" she question inquisitively, dancing along to the beat of the music.

"Well…." Hiruma began "We have to dance, and we continue dancing until one of us gives in to the other…that or we can't dance anymore."

To this Akane raised an eyebrow, "So anything goes?" she inquired tilting her head sideways.

Hiruma nodded, "Although, if either of us gives, well then that person will have to grant the others wishes for one whole week." Akane raised an eyebrow once more. His bet was an easy one albeit it seemed a bit…skeptical. Akane silently debated on whether or not to follow through, but shrugged it off. A couple seconds later the two of them began dancing.

Several seconds later, the dance floor was getting hot and steaming. Hiruma had started to grind his body against Akane's and albeit it was exciting, she was far too shy for this. That was until he leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck. Someone obviously wanted to win.

Akane craned her neck back to glance at Hiruma. Said boy smirked, "Anything goes~" he chimed. Akane blushed horribly finally understanding the predicament, he only wanted physical contact…the whore.

Okay well technically Hiruma wasn't a whore…because normally he wouldn't even look at other girls. Did they know how long it was before he finally took notice that Akane was a girl and not just "another one of the boys?"

Still he was a whore…..for now. Akane mentally cackled at this, until another grind was hit below. Akane flushed and glared at the devil darkly. Oh, payback would be so sweet.

"So I take it you understand now?" Hiruma chimed oh so deviously.

"One week, right?" she queried mentally planning out the defeat of Hiruma Yoichi. He grinned cunningly moving his body suggestively against hers.

Akane smirked and so began the "contest" between her and Hiruma. A lovely intoxicating beat came on and she grinned happily. Did Hiruma forget that she once took dance?

Dipping low she ran her body down his, till she was by his waist to which she teasingly rubbed up against before sliding up once more. Hiruma shuddered as she turned and ran a leg up and down his side. (A/N: xDD stripper much?)

Hiruma once closed his eyes shuddering, oh god….he should of thought this through before requesting to dance with Akane. God damn it he forgot that with her dancing she could've become a stripper; although she thought against that because it was improper for a lady. To which he mentally thanked her for, because he wouldn't want fucking bastards to ogle his wife.

Just then Akane the leg she had around his had pulled her up on him as she spun around. To which she earned a small moan from him. The team watched appalled by the so called dancing Akane and Hiruma were performing.

"I don't plan on losing, _dear_. I'll be the victor tonight~." Hiruma regained his conscience and smirked.

-Regular POV-

Meanwhile the team continued to watch the suggestive dance with wide and questioning eyes.

"A-Are they dating?" Sena queried, his eyes set on the dance floor as Akane was dipped, she then arched back up and turned before lifting an arm up to drag down Hiruma's face. To which he dragged his hand down her arm.

Monta pouted a bit upset at the way the two were dancing "Don't know." He replied fuming as Hiruma was moving his lower half onto Akane's whilst leaning in close.

Suzuna went bugged eye mentally debating if this was the guy that Akane had mention she liked. "Don't know…." Suzuna began, "But it's like they're…." Suzuna couldn't finish her sentence as she couldn't find the words to explain.

-Back on the Dance Floor;; Akane's POV-

"That was a good move…I'm not going to fucking lie." Hiruma exclaimed as the two of them continued dancing.

Akane smirked wickedly, "Really?" she questioned leaning in as her breath tickled his lips. He held back a shudder and the two of them continued. Akane gripped his neck and slid up and down, finally after a few more minutes he started to pant. It was unbearable and if it continued he might of actually….achem!

Moving on….Hiruma pushed Akane away, panting, "Y-You, you win…." In reality he wasn't at all tired but he was a bit….sexually frustrated per say. Akane glanced at him beaming brightly, "R-Really?"

Hiruma scoffed a bit ticked, but nodded. Akane jumped up and down ecstatically momentarily forgetting about her heels and cheered, "I WON! I WON!!"

The others glimpsed towards Akane and Hiruma to which she flashed a peace sign and exclaimed enthusiastically, "He's going to be my slave for a week!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" cried the team turning to face the two of them as Akane beamed brightly with your peace sign.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the new chapter!! hope you like it.. You can criticized me..  


* * *

Moving on….Hiruma pushed Akane away, panting, "Y-You, you win…." In reality he wasn't at all tired but he was a bit….sexually frustrated per say. Akane glanced at him beaming brightly, "R-Really?"

Hiruma scoffed a bit ticked, but nodded. Akane jumped up and down ecstatically momentarily forgetting about her heels and cheered, "I WON! I WON!!"

The others glimpsed towards Akane and Hiruma to which she flashed a peace sign and exclaimed enthusiastically, "He's going to be my slave for a week!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" cried the team turning to face the two of them as Akane beamed brightly with her peace sign.

Kurita stared at Akane in disbelief, "You...won?" He asked leery of her excitement, and that Hiruma would actually lose at something. Akane nodded her head gleefully; it was the first time she had ever won a bet against Hiruma...and that itself was a feat.

In her midst of joy, Akane hadn't realized that Hiruma had recovered from his mishap and currently said boy was very sexually frustrated. In fact he wanted more, more of Akane, more of her body and more of..well let's just say he really wanted to make love to his wife and leave it at that.

It was sudden, but a figure loomed over Akane for a bit before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back. Flailing Akane craned her neck to see who it was. Hiruma was looming above her with a crafty grin set upon his features.

"So.. you ready for the second round?" Hiruma whispered huskily into Akane's ear. She held back a shudder and frowned, "Another?"

Hiruma sneered, "Yes, another fucking round. You didn't think I'd let you fucking win just like that did you? You damn brat."' At this Hiruma's grin turned diabolical. "I'm taking that win from you whether you like it or not, but~ if I win this time I don't want you as my slave. No I have too many slaves, I want something much, much more~."

Akane shuddered, she had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, but his intentions were pretty clear.

"My rules," Hiruma breathed, "Are pretty simple, it's the same as before, but now the stakes are higher." He whispered leaning in closer than he already was; he didn't forget that the team was intently watching though.

"B-B-But.." Akane began feebly, stuttering and blushing madly. Hiruma disregarded her complaints and pulled Akane back onto the dance floor. Immediately the two of them started dancing once more. Akane swayed her hips to the beat, when Hiruma came up from behind and rested his hands on her hips.  
Hiruma grinned as Akane glanced back at him questioningly and grinded his lower half with hers. Akane smirked and continued to dance.

It was quite erotic really, it was like the two of them were about to drop down and have sex right on the dance floor. The team was blushing hotly at the suggestive movements of Akane and Hiruma.

Akane began to grind against him with she still danced. He began to grind back, enjoying the closeness that he was getting. He wasn't the only one enjoying it since Akane kept getting as close as possible to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept a firm grip on her hips.

-Hiruma POV-

Hiruma never know that this dancing bet gave him hmm... what? Happy? Secure? Yes...plus excitement and he knows that he want more. He want her, at least kiss her right now. Hiruma looked at the team, who started to talk about random things, not paying attention to both of them again. He looked at Akane's neck then to his team again, and all of sudden, Hiruma attack her neck. He can hear she gasped and felt her body become tense.

"Yo.. Yoichi.. stop.. they're gonna see us.. stop.." her voice is so low, covering her panting.

"They're not.." Hiruma said while grinning and continuing his action, moving to her ear. He can hear she started to pant.

"Yo.. Yoichi.." suddenly he felt a pair of arms that already wrapped around your neck became tighten. Hiruma smirk.

"Wanna go somewhere else so we can do everything we want?" Hiruma asked looking at her face that already red.

"Everything 'we want' or you want?" she asked him with her low voice, which makes Hiruma want to hold her tighter.

"Well, you have to ask yourself about that.." Hiruma said.

"So.. who's the winner of this second round?" now, she looked at Hiruma's eyes.

"Well, I win.. since you're the one who said that I have to stop first.." He said.

"But.. that's because you kiss my neck.." said Akane with red face.

"Well, remember, we can do anything to each other.." Hiruma said with a devilish grin. Akane sighed in defeat. "So, how about we call it a day, and go somewhere else.." Hiruma said.

-Akane POV-

"So, how about we call it a day, and go somewhere else.." Hiruma said. Akane looked to the ground and slightly nodded. She already know that he want her. She is his wife and both of them never had a chance to be one. She knew that there was a chance, but she still not ready to give him all of her to be his. She was too scare.

-Hiruma POV-

Hiruma looked at her and she looked down and slightly nodded. Hiruma's jaw dropped, but he close it again very fast. He's surprised and looks at her again, trying to find any clue that she's just making fun at him. But he couldn't find anything, except her innocence.

He knows that he wants her for so long, although he's already married to her, but he never had a chance to make her his. He wants to wait until she ready, for once, he didn't want to force her. She's just something that he doesn't want to hurt. Hiruma looked at her. Akane waits for the next instruction from him.

"Ehm.. kay, now pretend you're sick or something, then we're out of here.." Hiruma said to her. She looked at Hiruma and nodded.

-Mamori POV-

Mamori gasped. She looked at Akane that almost fell to the ground. Hiruma catch her at the right time, before Akane met the floor. Hiruma took her and walked closer to the other.

"Is she OK?" Mamori asked Hiruma.

"I'm.. I'm Ok.. just lil bit dizzy.." Akane said in a low tone. Mamori looked at her; Akane shut her eyes and groaned.

"I'm gonna take her back to the hotel.." Hiruma said.

"We're going back with you.." said Monta.

"No . . . no . . . that's ok . . . I don't want to be your burden.. just have fun.." Akane said while holding on Hiruma's shirt tightly. Mamori felt something at her heart, maybe sad, dissapointed. She doesn't know, but she didn't like what she sees now.

"Really?" asked Sena worriedly.

"Yes.." Akane nodded. After several minutes of talked, Mamori saw Hiruma and Akane walked out of the door.

"Mamori-senpai . . . would you . . . would you dance with me?" asked Monta. She just sighed.

-Back to Akane's POV-

Now, Akane is in a taxi, with Hiruma at her side. His hand circled in her waist and gripped it little bit hard several times. She looked at him. He's not looking at her but she knows that he's not ignoring her presence. He just trying to control himself Akane thought. Akane tapped his knee and he looked at her.

"You want me to attack you here?" he asked. She can feel her blood rushing to her face, become hot, a sign that her face is red. Akane looked down. He moved his hand up and suddenly grabbed her left breast. Her body became tense and she looked at him and Akane just saw his evil smirk.

-Regular POV-

The taxi already arrived at hotel. Hiruma picked Akane up with bridal style. "Yo . . . Yoichi . . . I can walk . . . " said Akane. Hiruma just smiled at Akane.

"This time, you're my queen, and I'm not gonna let you walked to our room," said Hiruma. Gaining a red face from Akane. Then, both of them is in front of their room.

"My queen, I have to open the door, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience," teased Hiruma while let Akane stood by herself. Akane's face is still red and now becoming redder, may be the reddest.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story.. Please review.. I would like to learn from my mistake..


	8. Note for you

Hi, everybody!!

Choco's here.. hmmm.. well, I looked at this MARRIED story, and I decide that I'm going to re-write this story..

I'm sorry for this delay for the next chapter.. but I promise I'm gonna try harder.. I'm sooooooo sorry..

The plot won't change..

Thanks!!

Luv ya,

Choco ~^^~


End file.
